Kitty Kitty Love Love
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: dont ask about the title... pretty much ishida is a half human half cat and ichigo becomes his owner. ITS GOOD READ IT! RATE CHANGE! IT IS NOW M! HA!
1. Chapter 1

HIHI! Another story made by me and my boyfriend! Well this one may be mostly me xD I always wanted to a fan fiction like this and now we are! HAHAHA! We own nothing Besides the story line! ENJOY! IM HYPER!--s2--

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking down a busy road in the middle of Karakurachou town. It was a alright day according to Ichigo, sure there was dark clouds in the sky but it wasn't raining.

People were running down the sidewalk to get to their destination while others where talking to the person beside them with smiling faces. Ichigo could only wish that he had someone to talk to. He was always alone. Yes, he did like to be left alone most of the time, but it would be nice to have someone there for him sometimes.

It was then Ichigo passed by a pet shop. He stopped to look at the little puppies and kittens in the window. _'They're so cute'_ Ichigo thought. He looked at the door that led inside and saw a big sign saying that they had a new kind of pet. Looking closer Ichigo read that the new pet was called a hybrid.

"A what…?" Curiosity took over him and he entered the shop. He walked up to the store clerk. She was a wearing a outfit with the pet shop logo (a white dog) on the left side of the chest pocket. Her hair was black and cut short. Her eyes were a odd purple colour that hid under the lens of her glasses.

As soon as Ichigo reached the desk she looked up and smiled. "Hi, there! Welcome to our pet shop! How may I help you?"

Ichigo leaned on the desk. "Uh, there is a sign out there about Hybrids. I was just wondering what those were."

She nodded. "A lot of people are wondering. Here let me show you. They are in the back." She opened the door to the back and motioned Ichigo to follow.

As they walked towards the very back of the shop Ichigo saw a whole bunch of different pets. Dogs, cats, hamsters, lizards even. They reached another door and the clerk went opened it before walking into the room. Ichigo followed behind.

Closing the door behind him he looked around. "What the?" In the room were humans with cat ears and tails. On the right there were humans with dog ears and tails.

"These are hybrids." The girl told him.

Ichigo was shocked. "They… they're humans!"

"Well not really." She walked over to one of the dog hybrid cages and leashed him up. "Take a look for yourself. We call him Hanataro; Hana for short." She led Hana to Ichigo. He walked on two feet and just seemed like a scared little child with dog ears and tail. Hana stood behind the girl unsure of Ichigo. "He's a little skittish, hold out your hand."

Ichigo was wondering if this was some kind of joke and there was a hidden camera watching him. Decided to go along with things he held out his hand to the boy/pup. Hana came closer to sniff Ichigo's hand. He barked softly and then went back into hiding behind the girl.

"They… can't talk?" Ichigo asked.

The girl shook her head. "Not at this age, they can learn to speak by watching others but they are like a cat or dog in every way. The only human things they do its walk and eat with their hands. At least that's all I see here that they do."

Ichigo thought about this. _'Seems interesting to me. I would like to learn more about these pets.' _Ichigo smirked. "I'll take one."

The store clerk was slightly surprised. "Really!? Which one would you like?" She put Hana back in his cage. Ichigo had to admit that the cages where a good size for them but it took up a lot of room.

Ichigo started to walk through the room looking at the different hybrids. He seemed to find the cat hybrids more interesting and decided that his pet would be a cat hybrid. One of them caught his eye. He had black hair that reached down to his chin. He was wearing nothing but a pair of baggy jeans. His cat ears matched his hair and his tail did as well. Soon the cat noticed him staring and sat up to stare back with curious blue eyes.

The orange haired teen chuckled. He held out his hand towards the cage and the cat sniffed him. After a few seconds Ichigo reached through the bars and patted the cats head. The cat didn't like that and scratched Ichigo before crawling away to the other side of the cage.

"Ow…" Ichigo rubbed his hand. "You have sharp nails."

"Oh that's Uryuu." The girl told him. "He doesn't like strangers touching him."

"Ah, I see." He turned to Uryuu. "Sorry about that Uryuu, I didn't know." he gave the cat a smile. Uryuu was confused by that gentle look.

Ichigo walked over to the clerk. "Is there a special reason why he doesn't like being touched? All the others seem to be begging to be petted."

"He was living on the street before we found him. When he did he was all beat up passed out in the middle of a dark ally. He still has a scar on his chest as you can see there." She pointed to the five pointed scar. "We don't know who cause it but that wasn't the problem when we found him. He's physically fine now, but he still dislikes strangers."

Ichigo didn't like the story. _'Who would want to harm him?' _He looked at Uryuu. "I'll take him. Here," Ichigo passed a credit card to the clerk. "I don't care how much he is."

The girl smiled. "I'll give you a collar and a leash for free! I always wondered when Uryuu would find a proper home. Thank you for taking him in."

She skipped off and soon came back with a blue collar and leash. The collar had the name Uryuu on a gold plate placed at the front. She opened the cage and sweetly called Uryuu to come over. At fist the hybrid did nothing but glare with ice cold eyes. He then, slowly and cautiously came over and excepted the collar. The girl hooked the leash on and then Ichigo the end.

"He would need a shirt, it comes with his price." She told him. "Come this way we have a nice selection."

They walked to the front of the shop again and looked at the different tops for male hybrids. Really they weren't any different from normal clothes. The pants had holes in the back for their tails, but that's not what they were looking for at the moment.

Ichigo faced Uryuu. "Pick one out." He said. Uryuu stared at him. He soon crossed his arms and looked away. Ichigo shrugged and pointed to a shirt that had a simple design. The shirt had a zipper in the front and was completely white aside from the two blue lines that crossed in the middle. The clerk took it off the hanger and carefully pit it on Uryuu. Once it was on Ichigo made sure that there were no problems that he needed to worry about with him.

"Uh, it seems he was taken away from his mother a little too soon because he does tend to suck on things so when he does that don't worry." She thought for a bit. "Oh, and he does need glasses."

"Alright…?"

--s2--

The pet store had everything that he needed for Uryuu. There was a animal clinic just on the other side of the shop. It did take awhile to check Uryuu's eyes but they did it and now he wore a thin frame of black glasses on his nose.

With a smile the store clerk told them that Uryuu is free to leave the store. "You may want to come back later to get a tag for him with your address and phone number in case he gets lost." Ichigo nodded still feeling off about the fact that they were talking about a pet that looked so human like. He then took Uryuu's leash and led him out the door. Quickly he looked over his shoulder to see if there was a camera hiding somewhere that may be watching him for some sort of TV show.

Ichigo and Uryuu were half way down the block when a little girl skipped over with her mother. "Look mommy! It's those new hybrids!" She came up to Uryuu and giggled. Uryuu glared at the small child who looked no older than five. She reached up to hold Uryuu's hand when the hybrid hissed and went to scratch the child.

"Quit it!" Ichigo yelled as he caught Uryuu's hand. The cat was angry that his attack was stopped, but he backed away from the girl anyway. The girl however started to cry and ran to her mother's arms. "Sorry about that. He doesn't like to be touched."

"Oh no, don't worry about it." The mother smiled. "She gets a little excited when she sees a pet." With that she walked away quickly.

Ichigo watched her leave with a frown. _'Seems like his kind isn't very liked just yet.'_ He turned to Uryuu who just stared at him. "Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked sternly. Uryuu meowed in response. "She wasn't going to hurt you, it was a little girl." Uryuu meowed again. Ichigo sighed and tapped Uryuu on his nose lightly. "Be nice."

They rounded a corner and soon crossed a street. After a few moments they passed by a park where kids were playing and teenagers where talking. Things were going smoothly, aside from some stares, when a rock flew by. Ichigo stopped and searched for the one who threw it.

Another rock was thrown and it hit Uryuu left cheek leaving behind a cut. Ichigo looked at Uryuu with concern. The cut was bleeding slightly. Uryuu hissed at the direction the rock came from.

Someone was laughing. "Take a good look guys." A teen with red hair and blue eyes yelled. He wore jeans and a red shirt as well as a red cap on his head. "Check out the new and improved sex toy! Weird though, a guy has bought a male version." The gang of teens laughed.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled. "He isn't a sex toy!"

"Sure he isn't!" The kid yelled.

Ichigo glared and then looked at Uryuu again. The said hybrid was covering his ears with his head down and was shaking visibly. "Uryuu…?" Ichigo whispered. Uryuu meowed softly with a frightened tone. "Don't listen to them Uryuu." He hugged the cat and held him close. "Come on lets get out of here."

--s2--

It took 10 minutes to get back to Ichigo's apartment. Meanwhile, Ichigo could feel the stares of people and watched them as they whispered to each other. After awhile Uryuu was walking very close behind Ichigo.

The two walked into the elevator and it took them up to the fifth floor. Ichigo noticed that Uryuu was still staying close to him in a frightened matter. He scrabbled for his keys and unlocked the door before opening it and walking inside.

Ichigo took off Uryuu's leash and hung it on the coat rack before taking Uryuu's hand and leading to the bathroom to clean up the cut on his cheek. Picking up the surprisingly light hybrid he sat him on the counter and got out some medical wipes. He carefully cleaned Uryuu's cut and then bandaged it up with a bandage that just fit over the scratch.

"There you go." Ichigo smirked. "All better."

Uryuu did nothing. His head hanged low so his hair would cover his blue eyes. Ichigo grew worried. "Are you still upset over when that kid said?" Again Uryuu did nothing.

With a huff Ichigo lifted Uryuu's head up with his hand to get the cat to look at him. What he saw broke his heart. Uryuu's bright eyes were slightly red from the tears that ran down his face. "Uryuu… come here." He pulled him into a hug. Uryuu instantly grabbed on to Ichigo's shirt and sobbed. "Don't listen to them. Okay."

Ichigo lifted Uryuu up and down on the floor. "Lets get something to eat." Before he could start walking away, Uryuu licked his neck and started sucking on it. At first Ichigo jumped at the different feeling, but he didn't move.

For awhile he just stood there and aloud Uryuu to suck on his neck. _"Maybe this is his way of finding comfort.' _He kept hugging Uryuu until the hybrid licked his neck and stopped completely.

Uryuu rested his head on Ichigo's chest. Finally Ichigo decided to say something. "I'll order something in. My cooking isn't very good." He gave Uryuu a smile and led him to the living room. "Sit down here, 'kay?" Uryuu sat on the couch and stared up at Ichigo as he picked up the phone and called to order pizza.

Once Ichigo hung up the phone he went to sit down next to Uryuu. "I guess I never told you my name yet. It's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Uryuu meowed and Ichigo frowned. "Right, you can't talk yet." Ichigo hummed in thought. "Here, repeat after me." Ichigo said his name slowly. "I-chi-go."

Uryuu simply stared at him. Ichigo repeated his name slowly again. "Ich…" Uryuu tried. Ichigo was shocked at how fast he was learning.

"Ichigo." He was also beginning to feel stupid saying his name over and over again.

Uryuu glared, it seemed that he was getting frustrated with the word. He meowed and Ichigo believed that he had had enough for the day.

Ichigo stood up. "Well don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll get it someday." He walked to the front door. "I'm going to get the pizza you stay here and don't get into anything messy." Uryuu let out a small mew in response and Ichigo left.

--s2--

Before Ichigo was going to the pizza shop he decided that he was going to go to the pet shop again to clear up on some things. He opened the door to the pet shop and a new store clerk was there. "Oi, is there a lady here? She was working here last time I was here today."

The bald guy looked at him. "No she left. She's also on vacation so I'm going to be here for a few weeks." He walked over to Ichigo with his hands in his pockets. "Name's Ikkaku."

"Ikkaku?" Ichigo echoed. "Um, okay… do you know of the hybrid Uryuu?"

"Oh, the high tempered one? So you're the one who bought him." Ikkaku smiled widely. "I wish you luck."

"He seems fine, just a bit edgy." Ichigo told him. "Uh, he eats normal human food right?"

"Yep." Ikkaku answered. "He can eat cat food though, so which ever is fine."

"That makes it easy for me." Ichigo shoved his hands in his pocket much like Ikkaku. "What about… um, like cat toys? Would he play with any?"

"Hold on." Ikkaku looked around the store. Finally he picked up something and tossed it to Ichigo. It was a electronic mouse. "He won't chaise after it like a normal cat will, but you would get some funny expressions. If you want something for him to actually play with find a long piece of string."

Ichigo looked at the mouse again. "I'll take it." he smirked. He paid the clerk the right amount and then headed out to pick up the pizza.

--s2--

Uryuu's ears perked up when he heard the sound on a door opening and closing. "Meow?" Ichigo walked into the living room and placed down the box of pizza. When he looked over at Uryuu he froze. "Meow!"

"What the…?"

Uryuu was covered in dirt and orange yarn. The hybrid had been playing with a ball of yarn just a few minutes after Ichigo left and got all tied up. Ichigo guessed that while he was trying to free himself he knocked over the plant next to the right side of the wall.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "W-what did you do?" he chuckled as he walked over to the helpless kitten.

"Meow… mew…" Uryuu whimpered. Ichigo notice red spots on his brown carpet. Also Uryuu was holding his hand close to his chest.

The orange haired teen held out his hand towards Uryuu's. "Let me see your hand."

Uryuu held his hand closer to himself. "Mew…" His tail flicked and his ears went flat against his skull.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Ichigo told him. Uryuu stared at him with cautious eyes. Slowly he gave his hand to Ichigo. The said teen took his hand by the wrist and gasped at what he saw. There was a piece of the vase stuck in his hand. "This isn't you best day, huh?"

He started to untie Uryuu from the yawn. Once he finished he stood up bringing Uryuu up with him. "Come on." He grabbed Uryuu's hand that wasn't harmed and took him back to the washroom. When he got there he turned to Uryuu how was licking his wound.

"No, no." Ichigo stopped the cat from licking and took his hand away from him. "Don't do that. Here, I'll take care of it." He took a firm hold on the piece stuck in his hand. "This may hurt a little."

Uryuu meowed and pulled his hand away. Ichigo frowned slightly. "It needs to come out." He grabbed Uryuu's hand back and started to take out the vase piece.

"MEOW!" Uryuu cried. The cat tried to get away but Ichigo made sure that he couldn't. "Ich… Ichi…" He struggled with the name.

"I… got it!" Ichigo held up the vase shard and then placed it down on the counter beside the sink. "'Kay, I'm just going to clean it and bandage it okay?" Uryuu nodded and aloud Ichigo to finish helping him.

Once a white bandage covered Uryuu's hand the hybrid looked it over. Ichigo smiled at his work and for once was proud to be a son of a doctor. When he put down the white bandages he felt arms wrap around him. Ichigo was surprised by this action and didn't know what to think of it. He looked down at the cat who still had his ears down and now had his head under his chin.

"Uryuu…"

The cat-human looked up at him with a small smile. "Ichi…go…"

Ichigo started to feel something deep inside him when he heard his name come out of the hybrid's mouth. He knew that he was blushing by how hot his face felt.

Uryuu tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Ichigo-naw?" Ichigo's face light a brighter red when he heard the new nick-name was most likely given. "Ichigo-naw…?" Uryuu reached up to feel his forehead when Ichigo backed away.

"Uh… the food!" Ichigo yelled. "We should eat, lets go." He walked quickly out of the bathroom leaving behind a very confused kitten.

--s2--

E.V.: OMG ITS TOO CUTE!!!Bleachego: Easy… For now

E.V.: its cute though! ~Hugs Kitty Uryuu~

Bleachego: …

E.V.: review! We wants reviews! don't and Ishida-kun will hiss and scratch at you!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! Ichigo-naw! HYPER! YAY! KITTIES FALLING FROM THE SKY!!! YAAAAYBleachego-naw and me made this fan fiction we own nothing else! OOC URYUU!

--s2--

Ichigo was surprised at how much Uryuu was able to eat with his thin form. Ichigo had eaten three pieces before getting full while Uryuu finished the rest of the pizza. The orange haired teen wondered where he had put it all. _'I shouldn't put too much food in front of him or else he will get fat.' _It became night and Ichigo was having a hard time finding Uryuu for some reason. It was a small apartment so he couldn't understand why the cat wasn't able to be found. He looked at his bedroom door. Thinking that he could of gone in there he entered the room calling for Uryuu.

To his surprise Uryuu was already asleep. He was curled up on the end of the bed like a normal pet would do. His ears were tucked down in his hair and his tail wrapped around himself in a protecting matter. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the sight. _'He's so cute'_

After Ichigo stared at Uryuu for a minute He wondered if he should wake him so he could change him into some night clothes instead of having him sleep in his jeans and shirt. He would have to get him some new clothes because with Uryuu's frame there is no way Ichigo's clothes would fit him without the pants coming down and the shirt falling off his shoulders. Thinking that it wouldn't matter since he was already sleeping he went to take a shower before bed.

Ichigo came back with soaking wet hair and a white towel around his waist. He soon lost the towel believing that Uryuu was still asleep. He searched for clothes in the closet and picked out a clean pair of orange PJ's with strawberries on them; his sister Yuzu gave them to him after he moved.

As Ichigo threw the top on the floor so he can put on the bottoms he heard a small mew. "Ichigo-naw…?" Uryuu yawned. Ichigo started to panic as his face turned a bright red. Quickly he put on the bottoms and spun around to find a, once again, confused hybrid. "Meow…"

"I-I-I-I thought you were asleep." Ichigo stuttered. "D-did I wake you? G-gomen…" He picked up his shirt again and tossed it over his head.

Uryuu got up on his kneels and stretched his arms the way a normal cat would. His butt was high in the air and driving Ichigo insane for a reason he still refused to admit. "Uh…" He lost his words for a moment. "W-we should maybe give you a bath before bed."

"Meow…?"

Ichigo stared at Uryuu as he sat up right sitting on his knees. "Um… do you how to bath yourself…?" that had to be the most awkward question Ichigo had ever asked in his entire life. Uryuu tilted his head to the side in response. "I take that as a no." He sighed. "Come on."

Uryuu got up and followed Ichigo to the bathroom for the third time that day and watched as Ichigo turned on the tap of the tub. He also put bubble bath in so that he couldn't see Uryuu completely when bathing him.

The hybrid had no idea what Ichigo was doing. Ichigo turned to Uryuu and nervously raised his hands to him. "You… you need to take your clothes off…" He grabbed onto the rim of Uryuu's shirt and started to lift it up and over Uryuu's head. He tossed the piece of clothing to the side into the laundry hamper and then start to unbutton Uryuu's jeans. Uryuu started to understand and took of his pants and boxers and then stepped out of them and threw them into the hamper like Ichigo did.

Ichigo was lost for words again. "A-ano…" He couldn't help but stare at Uryuu's naked form. "N-now we get you in the water." He places his hand on Uryuu's back careful not to go too low.

"Mew…?" Uryuu looked at where Ichigo was leading him. As soon as he realised that it was water he was being led to he jumped and held onto Ichigo's shirt. "I-Ichigo-naw!"

Ichigo could help but feel his lower half raise to attention. _'Shit…'_ He grabbed onto Uryuu's arms to get him to let go. "What's wrong…?"

Uryuu pointed to the water. "Meow…"

Ichigo sighed again. "There's nothing wrong. Look," He moved his hand around the water and bubbles then showed his hand to Uryuu. "It's okay."

Uryuu shook his head. He traveled his hands down Ichigo's shirt before trying to take it off him. Ichigo began to panic. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He backed up. "What are you doing?"

The cat pointed at him, then pointed to himself before pointing at the tub. "Mew…"

"You want me go in with you?"

"Meow…"

"Oh my god… uh…" Ichigo thought about it. "Erg… Fine, but I'm leaving my boxers on." He undressed down to only his boxers before taking Uryuu's hand and leading him again towards the hot water. Uryuu stepped in but refused to go in any further without Ichigo. Ichigo decided that he would get in completely before getting Uryuu in.

Finally, Ichigo got Uryuu in the tub with his back facing him. Uryuu was getting really nervous and his hands backed up in between Ichigo's legs and rub against something that he was not meant to touch. Ichigo's face light a deep scarlet and quickly removed Uryuu's hand away from him. "Keep hands in front of you at all times thank you."

"Ichigo-naw…" Uryuu whined.

Ichigo looked at him. He was so scared of just a little bit of water and some bubbles. The orange haired teen couldn't help but wrap his arms around the hybrid to help calm him down. "It's alright." He soothed. "Nothing can harm you."

Uryuu's ear lowered and his tail wrapped around his waist. Cautiously he reached out towards the bubbles and ran his hand slowly through them. The bubbles popped from the soft contacted and Uryuu hands when lower into the water. When he brought his hand back up he studied for anything that he may not like about the water. Finding nothing wrong Uryuu picked up some of the bubbles with both of his hands. He blinked at them. He then brought them to his mouth and he licked them.

"AH!" Ichigo stopped him. "No, no!" Uryuu looked at him wondering what he had done wrong. "You can't eat the bubbles. No," He pointed to the bubbles. "eat." He pointed to his mouth while shaking his head. "No eat."

"Meow…" Uryuu looked at the bubbles again. He blow on them and they all floated away; Uryuu was amazed by this. Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

Ichigo grabbed a facecloth from the hanger next to the tub and dipped it into the water. He started to wash Uryuu's back and shoulders while Uryuu played with the bubbles trying to make castles with them before they fall back down. Ichigo laughed when the bubbles popped too fast for Uryuu to get more.

"Having fun?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle. He started to wash Uryuu's back gently. Uryuu looked back at him.

"F… ff…" Uryuu's brows knotted together. "…n…"

"Fun." Ichigo said.

"F…un…" Uryuu tilted his head to the side.

"That's right." Ichigo smiled at Uryuu's progress. _'Maybe this will be easier than I thought it would.' _

"Fun." Uryuu repeated. He then grinned. Uryuu was quite proud of himself.

The rest of the bath went by smoothly. That soon ended when the bubbles started to vanish and Ichigo was now able to see below Uryuu's tail. He tried to keep looking away from it but his eyes always found a way back. Later on, that was no longer the problem. Uryuu turned around and took the washcloth from his hands so he could wash him instead. At first Ichigo didn't mind, this would give Uryuu the chance to see how to wash and then next time he could wash himself without Ichigo's help.

Uryuu was washed his arms and chest before moving to his stomach. Ichigo watched him while his mind wondered about how smooth his skin was. The teen then jumped and hissed at a sudden pleasure that was given to him. Uryuu saw this reaction and ran the cloth between his legs again to see what Ichigo would do; again Ichigo hissed and moaned.

"Uryuu!" Ichigo snapped out of his trance quickly and held Uryuu by the elbows to stop him from touching there again. He breathed heavily as he looked up at Uryuu's innocent eyes. He couldn't help it. Uryuu was just too cute to resist. Before he could think about his decision twice he leaned up and kissed Uryuu's lips roughly.

The cat gasped at the odd action, but he didn't pull back. Uryuu was confused so he copied Ichigo's movements believing he was doing the right thing. He felt Ichigo's tongue lick his lips and slipped passed them trying to get into the hybrids mouth. Uryuu opened his mouth slightly to let Ichigo in. That's when Ichigo's eyes snapped open in realisation.

Ichigo pulled back quickly and hopped out of the tub. He nearly slipped on the tile flooring while he ran for the door. He stepped out the door and slammed it behind him breathing harshly. He heard a mew from the other side of the door as he slid down the to the ground not caring that he was getting the carpet wet.

"Meow…?" Ichigo heard wet footsteps getting closer to the door. "Ichigo-naw?"

"I… uh… damn it…" Ichigo was so distracting from the tightness that was formed in his boxers. "D-dry off yourself and get dressed into some night clothes!" He yelled unintentionally. "I'm going out!" He quickly got up to his bedroom and changed into dry boxers and something casual to wear. He then ran out the door locking it and then pushed the elevator's down button repeatedly until the doors finally opened.

Meanwhile, Uryuu heard the door shut tightly with a loud bang. The hybrid had a feeling that he had done something wrong, but he couldn't find out what it was. The cat sat down on the cold, soapy flooring. His tail wrapped around his naked form as he cried.

--s2--

Ichigo rounded the corner and eyed his destination. He walked into the pub that was only a few miles from his place. The smell of liquor and horrible tasting beer filled the room. The lighting was slightly dim and the people were talking constantly making a loud buzzing noise of murmurs.

Looking around aimlessly searching for a seat he found a spare chair at the bar table that was near a close friend he knew. He stroll over and took and sat down as he asked for a beer.

"Hey Renji." Ichigo said turning his back to the bar table.

"Ichigo?" Renji looked at the orange haired teen with a surprised expression. "I haven't seen you here for a while."

"Yeah, well, today's been rough." Ichigo told him. The bartender set his beer down and Ichigo immediately picks it up and take a huge gulp. "You know those hybrids that the pet store has been selling?"

"Oh, yeah, what about them?" Renji took a gulp of his own drink; a Slow and Comfortable Screw. (AN: I never make AN's but that name for a drink is just too funny xD)

Ichigo sighed. "I bought one."

Renji choked on his drink. He coughed for a moment before hoarsely asking. "What…?"

Ichigo chugged his drink before answering. "I bought one. A cat. He's alright and all, but…" His voice softened before fading into nothing.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you." Renji leaned in closer to listen.

"Never mind!" Ichigo said turning back to the table. "It's just a small complication." He ordered another beer, but Renji stopped him.

"He'll have a Passionate Rape." (AN: Again, wth!? HAHAHA) Renji cut in. He then looked at Ichigo. "If you're going to be here sulking then at least have a real drink."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine… whatever…" The drink was placed down and Ichigo took a small of it. Surprisingly, he liked it.

"Okay," Renji turned in his chair. "What's the problem with the hybrid."

"It's only my first day with him." Ichigo said. "I'll get over it, I'm just not use to someone else in the house."

Renji hummed. He then smirked knowing the fact that when Ichigo drank he spills everything he's thinking about.

An hour went by and by that time Ichigo was hammered. His words slurred, and his grip on his drink was loose threatening to fall. Renji knew that Ichigo was about to start talking soon.

"Ya know whaa?" Ichigo mumbled. Renji smiled and asked what. "Bein gay ehs hard…"

Renji shrugged. "Well, that's life." He already knew that Ichigo was gay; he was too, but they didn't have any feeling for each other.

"He just hassss to beh hot…" Ichigo groaned.

"The hybrid?"

"Yeaaa…" Ichigo rested his head on the bar. "He was all… naw and meow…" Renji resisted the urge to burst out laughing at the way Ichigo was explaining with cat noises. "Ten bathin him was torment with his hot assss and ears…" Ichigo raised his hands to pose them on top of his head to look like cat ears. Renji snickered. Drunk Ichigo never gets old. "NAW!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why-- hahaha… Why don't just take him back to the pet shop?" Renji asked.

"Beeeeecauuussseee… he's toooo kawaii…" Ichigo answered. "I… just wannt to take him…"

There was a small silence. Ichigo then stood up quickly. "I'm goin home…" He slammed a few bucks on the counter and walked away, that was until he tripped over the bar stool and landed face first on the floor.

Renji sighed and paid for his drinks. "Let me take you."

He helped Ichigo stand back up. "I don't think that's appropriate to do in a bar where everyone can see…" "What? No!" Renji wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and throw Ichigo's arm around his shoulders. "I meant take you home. I don't want to see you passed out in the middle of the park with kids poking at you with sticks again."

"Haha… I sure scared the shit out of them kids…"

--s2--

Renji took Ichigo all the way up stairs to his door. Ichigo told him that he was fine to go in alone so the red head waved good-bye and left. Ichigo unlocked the door and stumbled inside. Uryuu's ears lifted from the sound of the door closing and walked away from the couch that he had been sitting on, before walking towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo-naw? Uryuu called. Once he saw the orange haired teen he smiled. "H-hello." Uryuu's smile widened at his success at saying hello that he learned on the TV. Though, his frowned when Ichigo didn't answer.

"Ichigo-naw!" Uryuu called again. Ichigo grunted and continued to walk towards his room. Uryuu thought that Ichigo was still mad at him and tears start to cloud his vision. "Ichigo-nawww!!!"

"Whaaaat…?" Ichigo finally responded. He looked over at Uryuu and froze. Uryuu was wearing baby blue pyjama's that were torn from his nails while he was trying to get them on. Some of the tares were just under Uryuu's ass and around the knees while the shirt was ripped on each arm and one of the left shoulder. There was also one that crossed his back.

Ichigo was obviously turned on by the way Uryuu looked. Uryuu simply watched him walk forward and started to push him back. The hybrid was slightly frightened and backed up into a wall. Ichigo began to kiss Uryuu roughly on the lips. Uryuu was scared and tried to turn his head away. He pressed on Ichigo's chest to get him to back off but Ichigo grabbed his hands and raised them above his head on the wall so they couldn't get in his way. Uryuu mewed a small whimper and soon gave in to the kiss. He followed the taller teen's movements with his tongue.

Ichigo got tired of kissing and wanted more so he started to move downwards to Uryuu's neck and collarbone. Uryuu didn't know what Ichigo was doing or where he was heading but he knew that he liked what Ichigo was doing to him and meowed in needy moan.

Ichigo aggressively ripped off Uryuu's shirt and tore away his pants. Uryuu didn't understand the meaning for underwear so there was none there. Ichigo smirked and cupped Uryuu between his legs. Gasping, Uryuu slid to the ground pressing himself as close to the wall as he could in pure pleasure.

Ichigo stopped for a moment to take off his all his clothe except for his boxers for now and picked Uryuu up bridal style. He ran to the bedroom and pretty much threw Uryuu on the bed before climbing on after him. He laid Uryuu flat on the bed and straddled him.

"It's too bad that you have no idea how much you turn me on…" His words didn't slur like before. He had a lusty look in his eye as he stared at Uryuu's naked body. Uryuu couldn't understand what Ichigo was saying but he didn't care at the moment.

Ichigo was about to start taking his boxers off when he started to feel dizzy. He groan at a small headache before he fell over on the other side of the bed. Ichigo had passed out.

Uryuu sat up and gazed at Ichigo. "Ichigo-naw?" Uryuu asked. No answer. Ichigo looked like he was merely sleeping. Thinking that Ichigo was just tired he grabbed the blankets and covered them both up. Uryuu smiled again thinking that Ichigo had forgiven him for whatever he had done and curled up beside his master. He soon fell asleep.

--s2--

YAY! It done! I'm happy and Bleachego-naw is happy too!! YAY ! Okay now its your turn readers we want REVIEWS! Now review now before Kitty Uryuu cries!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey everyone! YAY FOR REVIEWS! I love them all !

Bleachego: Enjoy this chapter!

Me: I CHANGED IT FROM "NAW" TO "NYA" OKAY? GOOD!

--s2--

Ichigo groaned at the pulsing headache he had once he opened his eyes. He closed them tightly and rolled over away from the burning light of the sun that came through the window blinds. He felt something rub against his side and he looked down to see what it was. He saw black fur and ears.

"What…?" his mind couldn't think of what it was. It was too painful to think. He moved the covers to find Uryuu snuggling up beside him with nothing on but the covers. Ichigo stared at him for a few moments in silence. His mind slowly getting to the conclusion. Slowly… slowly….

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Ichigo jumped from the bed and fell on the floor.

Uryuu stirred and slowly opened his sapphire eyes. He mewed and turned over to see what the thump sound was. Meanwhile Ichigo checked himself over and made sure he still had his boxers on. Another mew was heard as Uryuu stared at Ichigo from the bed side, his tail swishing side to side.

"Okay, I'm at least dressed somewhat…" Ichigo murmured. "What about you?" He glanced up at Uryuu who returned the stare with a questionable expression. Ichigo nervously chuckled. "You're so innocent…"

He sighed and stood up. The blankets were still covering Uryuu and Ichigo wasn't sure of what to do. If he had clothes on then everything will be all right, but if he doesn't then he must of done something horrible to the hybrid. If he moved the blanket he might scare Uryuu, making him think that he would rape him again, if that's really what he did to him.

"AH! I'm just confusing myself…" Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. He had to see if he had hurt Uryuu last night. "You couldn't possible tell me what I did, could you?" he asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Uryuu began to get up, which surprised Ichigo. The blanket fell off and Ichigo stiffened at the sight of Uryuu's bare body. _'Did I hurt him…?!'_ Uryuu grabbed Ichigo's hands and led him towards the wall. Ichigo was confused by the cat's actions when he placed himself on the wall trying to pull Ichigo on to him. _'He's showing me what happened…?' _

Uryuu kissed his lips roughly. Ichigo guess that's what he did to him last night. The cat them pointed to Ichigo's boxers and waved his hand away harshly. Ichigo assumed that meant he tore his clothes away leaving them the way they were now. Uryuu then dragged Ichigo by the arm and got on the bed. He moved Ichigo's body in the position he was last night and let out a mew when he was done. Ichigo lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. He was about to get off Uryuu when the hybrid stopped him. He shook his head saying he wasn't completely finished explaining. "Alright, but if it gets too far I'm stopping. I won't hurt you like I did ever again. I promise you… and I'm sorry that I did hurt you…"

"Ichigo-nya!" Uryuu said frustrated. Ichigo didn't get why he was angry but he paid him is full attention so he wouldn't be angry for long. Uryuu moved Ichigo on the bed laying on he side. He then made him close his eyes. Mewing again when he was done.

"That's it?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu's tail swayed to the left in response. "Nya!"

Ichigo sat up again. "You mean, I didn't hurt you…?"

"Nya."

"I wished you could say more than nya sometimes…" Ichigo sighed. "I have to teach you some more words…"

The orange top scratched the back of his neck. _'Well, as long as I didn't rape him.'_ He hugged the cat being careful not to touch him sexually in any way. "Still, I'm sorry for what did happen."

"Nya!!" Uryuu was mad again. Ichigo understood now that he didn't want any apologies.

"Funny." Ichigo chuckled a little. "You can understand what I'm saying but you can't talk."

The orange haired teen stood up and went to his closet. "Cone on, lets get some clothes on you. I'll help you."

--s2--

Uryuu was fully clothed with a black shirt that had a small skull on the right shoulder and a pair of blue jeans that were a little too big. The shirt's sleeves were too long and they covered his hands. Ichigo stared at when he had put on the lithe hybrid.

"We need to get you some clothes…" Ichigo huffed. "Sorry to say this, but you look ridiculous in that."

Uryuu pouted. "Nya…" He held up his hands like a normal cat would. The sleeves hung down making Ichigo think that he couldn't be any cuter. That was until Uryuu sniffed the shirt; taking in his scent.

Ichigo held his hand up to his face and covered up his blush before he turned. Just at that moment the phone rang. Ichigo sighed with relief and ran to get the phone in the living room.

"Moshi Moshi?" He listened for an answer.

"Is this Ichigo?" a lady asked.

"Yep, speaking." Ichigo responded.

"Oh, hello!" She seemed happy. "I'm Yuki, from the pet store."

"Ah, right."

"I was wondering if you would bring Uryuu down to the pet shop today."

"Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"No no! Um… it's just that, Uryuu's birthday is today. I would like to give him something."

"His birthday?!"

"Yes. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"Uh, no, it's alright. We'll come down today."

"Ok, don't think you need to rush though. I'm here all day."

"Alright. Thanks. Bye."

"Byes!"

Ichigo hung up the phone and was going to walk back to Uryuu when he found him behind him. "Ah!" Ichigo yelled lightly. "When did you get over here? I didn't even hear you."

"Ichigo-nya?" Uryuu tilted his head to the side. Ichigo supposed that he was asking who was on the phone.

"We're going out today." Ichigo told him. "We need to buy you some new clothes."

Uryuu's ears twitched. He scratched at his collar for a moment before heading towards the door and waited for Ichigo. The teen followed him and got on his shoes, he then help Uryuu with his.

The phone rang again. Ichigo sighed in slight annoyance and answered it.

"Hello?" He called through the mouth piece.

"Hey, Ichigo. It's Renji. Everyone was wonderin' if you would be interested into coming to our little get together."

"I can't right now. Besides, I have Uryuu, I shouldn't leave him alone in the house again." Ichigo told him as he leaned over to see what Uryuu was doing. Unfortunately, the curious hybrid had untied his shoes and was now playing with the white laces.

"Bring your little play thing with you." Renji said simply.

"Don't call him that!" Ichigo yelled. He didn't know it but he had startled Uryuu. "And bring him around you and a bunch of other perverted people will just frighten him. He's not use to being around people yet."

"You're coming Ichigo." Renji commanded. "Or do you want me to do some dirty things to your little pet?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Ichigo fell silent. Renji himself really wouldn't do such a thing, but because that he made this small challenge he might get drunk like he does almost every night and actually go through with it. The carrot top huffed. "Fine, we'll come, but I want no one touching him, or calling him a toy of any sort!"

"Alright, alright. We're at the park, come meet us."

"I have something to do first. I'll be there in an hour."

--s2--

Ichigo took Uryuu to the pet shop so they could pick up the present that the spot lade wanted to give to the hybrid. Uryuu opened it to find a boxed sewing kit with a already made doll inside. The shop lady told him that one of the workers had taught him how to sew and he grew fond of it. Uryuu was please with the gift.

After saying good bye, they left to head for the park. Ichigo put the kit in the bad he was carrying with him. As they entered the park they he could see everyone including Renji. Turned out that Orihime, Chad, and Grimmjow had came. Ichigo was worried about the fact that Renji invited Grimmjow.

"Hey guys." Ichigo said as he came up to the small group.

"Yo." Renji greeted. He then looked around behind Ichigo. "Did you say that you would bring the hybrid?"

"Yea, he right--" Ichigo turned around to realize that Uryuu had vanished. "…here… Where did he go?!" Ichigo searched the park with his eyes. He soon found Uryuu surrounded by a bunch of kids that look to be 8 years old.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out as he ran towards the children. The others followed behind him. The kids started to poke sticks at Uryuu as he knelt to the grass and covered his head with his arms meowing in anger and distress.

"Look at his tail!" A girl with red hair said as she pulled on the black furry tail. Uryuu hissed and went to scratch the child when a boy tugged on his furry ear.

"Are they real?" the boy questioned. Uryuu grinded his teeth together and attacked the kid, but missed.

A stick hit him on the head. "Don't attack him!" A taller boy told him as he hit him with the stick again.

"Cut it out!!" Ichigo pushed through the kids and became a wall between them and Uryuu. "How would you like it if I started to hit you with a stick!" The children back away. "Get out of here!" Ichigo yelled making the kids run away and scatter in different directions.

Ichigo looked down at Uryuu who was curled up on the grass. He knelt down beside him and gently rested his hand on the cats shoulder. Uryuu jumped up and slashed at Ichigo with his claws. A cut was made on the back of Ichigo's hand.

The teen retracted his hand and stared at Uryuu with caution. The hybrid panted and returned his stare, only his was in fear. The cat then looked at the blood that slightly oozed from the scratched that he made on Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo…nya…"

Uryuu stood up and slowly walked over to Ichigo. The others watching in interest. "Ichigo-nya…" tears fell from his beautiful blue eyes. He held Ichigo's injured hand and started to lick away the blood.

Orihime came up behind Ichigo. "He's apologizing." she told him sweetly.

Ichigo gave a short glace at her before turning his attention back at Uryuu. "It's okay, Uryuu." He said trying to take his hand back. Uryuu meowed softly and kept Ichigo's hand in place as he continued to lick the cut. "Uryuu…" He patted the hybrid's head with his free hand. "It's really alright. It was an accident."

Uryuu looked up at him, tears still fell down his pale cheeks. "Ac…acci…dent…?"

Ichigo nodded with a soft smile. "Yes. An accident. It's okay." He helped Uryuu to his feet. "Let's go and have some fun now, alright?"

The cat looked at him unsurely for a moment. Soon he nodded with agreement and went with Ichigo and the rest. Orihime had some bandages with her so she wrapped Ichigo's wound up.

Everyone sat in a circle in the grass. Uryuu sat to the right of Renji and to the hybrid's left was Grimmjow. Ichigo sat opposite of the cat with Chad at his right and Orihime to his left. Renji is the reason that Uryuu wasn't sitting with Ichigo. The strawberry knew it was because the pineapple head wanted to bug him.

"So everyone get the rules?" Renji asked. "Only three chickens, and you have to pick dare after picking truth twice in a row." Everyone nodded. Ichigo didn't like the idea. Uryuu might be forced to do something he doesn't want to. Plus, the poor hybrid couldn't even talk how is he to know the differences between what happens during truth or a dare.

"I'll go first." Grimmjow grinned reaching for the water bottle in the middle so he could pick someone to ask truth or dare. He spun the bottle and the grass slowed it down to a stop. It pointed directly at Orihime. "Heh, hey, cutie." He smiled widely and his hollow mask moved with his cheek. The air head with orange hair smiled brightly; she didn't notice the flirting. "Truth or dare."

"Um…" She put her index on her lips in thought. "Truth."

Grimmjow's smiled faded slightly. "Hm… I was hoping for you to say dare… but oh well." He shifted his position on the grass. "Answer this: What are your feeling's towards me?" He asked suggestively.

"Feelings towards you?" Orihime echoed. "Um… well, we are friends right? Well after you left that drug addict guy, Aizen that turned out to be using you to get him his cocaine and of course your body for other needs, that I rather not say out loud… I'd say that I feel sorry for you and I hope that we will stay friends forever." The girl was born as a red head but is really all those blond jokes you hear about. She really did stare at a carton of orange juice for two hours because it said "concentrate".

Grimmjow frowned at the answer. When Orihime mentioned the part with Aizen the blue haired man ripped out some of the grass he was sitting on. He huffed, knowing he couldn't hurt the girl because of how innocent and naive she was and lay down in the grass facing the middle instead. "That didn't turn out the way I planned… your turn." He nodded briefly to Orihime.

"Oh, um…" She picked up the bottle and spun it. Everyone watched as it landed at Chad. "Sado-san, truth or dare."

Chad sat quietly for a moment before answering 'truth' with his deep voice. "Okay! If you were to have a cat or a dog what would it be?" Ichigo, Renji and Grimmjow all rolled their eyes.

"A dog." Chad answered. He then spun the bottle. It pointed to Renji. "Truth or dare."

"Dare!" Renji smiled.

"Hm…" Chad looked around to see what he could use. "I dare you to…" He saw a bunch of leaves. "To go put some of those leaves in your hair and run around like a Indian."

Renji looked at the leaves by them and stood up. He grabbed a hand full of leaves while looking at the others with a unsure grin before looking towards all the people out in the park. "Shit…" He placed the leaves in his hair band and slowly started to run. Ichigo was snickering at how ridiculous Renji looked. Renji then started to yell with his hand making the sound muffle and let out repeatedly. Grimmjow busted out laughing. Ichigo stood up to get a better look at the expressions everyone else in the park gave the red haired man. When he sat down again he move to Renji's spot next to Uryuu.

Renji came back tossing the leaves out of his hair and was about to sit when he found Ichigo in his spot. "Hey."

"Hey." Ichigo smiled smugly.

"You can't sit next to your pet." Renji stated. "You get to see him all the time."

"Quit whining and sit where I was." Ichigo pointed to his spot in the grass.

Renji rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine, I will." He grabbed the bottle after he sat down and spin it quickly. It spun out of control and moved towards Grimmjow. It knocked his arm and stopped, pointing at Uryuu. Renji's smile grew wider as he looked up at the cat. "Truth or dare, Uryuu."

Uryuu didn't quite understand what Renji was asking him so he turned to Ichigo for help. "Nya?"

"Uh…" Ichigo thought of how to explain to him. "Truth… means that what ever question you are asked you have to say the truth as your answer. Dare… means you have to do what ever they tell you to."

The hybrid stared out in space for a moment. "D…" He struggled. "D-- da… re…"

Ichigo slapped his hand to his face while Renji laughed. "Does he know what he just got himself into?"

"Most likely not… I don't think he understood everything I said…" Ichigo murmured.

"Oh well," Renji said, still chuckling. "He'll find out soon enough." He sat up straight. "Uryuu, I want you to come and sit in my lap for the next 2 rounds."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed. Before he could say anything else Uryuu started to crawl over to the red head. "Uryuu!?"

The cat sat down where he was told and Renji forced him to lean against him. "I think he understands fine, Ichigo." Renji said as he played with Uryuu's right ear which twitched away with each touch. Ichigo's eye twitched almost at the same time. "Anyway, it's your turn Uryuu."

Uryuu looked at Renji, then at the plastic bottle. Mimicking the action everyone else did, Uryuu spun the bottle. He watched as it landed facing Grimmjow who looked at the hybrid.

"Don't bother asking, I pick dare." Grimmjow said with his usual cocky grin.

The cat didn't know what to do next. He meowed at Renji for help and the red head whispered something in the cat's fuzzy ear. Uryuu then repeated out loud what Renji had said. "Ki… ki…ss Ichigo-nya…" Already the two guys had their eyes wide open. "F--for… t-ten sec…onds…" He then smiled at his success at saying the sentence. His tail wagged happily as his eyes gazed over at Ichigo.

Grimmjow glared at Renji for what he had told Uryuu to say; Ichigo did the same. They then glared at each other. "Why didn't you say to kiss the girl?" Grimmjow whined. "Why him…?"

"Hey," Ichigo yelled. "I'm not happy with it either."

"You're gay, though." Grimmjow attacked

"You're bi!" Ichigo countered.

"A little bit bi!" Grimmjow guarded. "I mostly like the ladies, thank you very much."

"Can we just get this over with." Ichigo sighed. "Orihime, you count…"

Grimmjow made a face before standing up. He walked over to Ichigo while he stared at two girls who where staring at him. He smiled at them and made them giggle. "Maybe this won't be too bad…" He said under his breath.

Ichigo looked at him oddly. "What'd you sa--" Grimmjow silenced him with his lips in a harsh kiss. Grimmjow could hear the girls that where looking at him screaming like the yaoi fan girls they were making Grimmjow's confidence grow.

Once Orihime finished counting to ten Ichigo pulled away and spat on the ground. Grimmjow frowned. "Such an insult, Ichigo." he said. "I was actually trying."

"Tch. Only to show off to those girls over there." Ichigo hissed. "You're such an ass."

"Why, thank you." Grimmjow smiled at the girls before walking back to his spot. He took the water bottle in his right hand and spun it. It went around six times before landing on Ichigo. The said teen cursed under his breath because of his bad luck. "Truth or dare, Ichigo."

"I don't trust you with dare." Ichigo glared. "So truth."

"Do you have sexual feelings for your pet?" Grimmjow said quickly as if he was holding in the question for hours.

Ichigo was taken off guard. He look around the circle while biting his lip. He could either tell everyone that he does, or get up and start acting like a chicken around the park. The latter didn't really appeal with his pride. "I…" He paused. "I think we should be heading back." he announced getting up off the grass. "Come on, Uryuu."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Renji held Uryuu close to him so the cat couldn't leave. "His dare isn't over until you answer, Ichigo."

Ichigo gritted his teeth together. "Fine… I do, okay!" he grabbed Uryuu's hand. "You can let go of him now." Renji did so with a satisfied smirk and allowed Ichigo to pass him and walk out of the park.

--s2--

Ichigo and Uryuu walked into the apartment and Ichigo went to the kitchen to slice a piece of cake for Uryuu and himself. (Ichigo got one on the way home) He gave Uryuu his piece with a fork and sat down beside him on the couch. That hybrid sniffed the desert with question. He licked the blue icing, tasting it. He then smiled with delight.

Later on, Ichigo gave Uryuu a small white box with blue stripes that joined in the middle. The cat opened it to find a blue collar with a small white bell on it. (He got this during the time he was in the pet shop and Uryuu was distracted.) "White and blue seem to suit you." Ichigo told him. Uryuu meowed at Ichigo while holding the collar up to him. Ichigo understood and took the collar so he could place it around Uryuu's neck. Once it was on Uryuu got up and went to the washroom. Ichigo followed him and saw that Uryuu was taking a look in the mirror.

"Like it?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu answered by hugging him, the bell ringing softly because of the movement. Ichigo hugging him back unable to avoid taking a whiff of Uryuu's scent. He didn't want to let him go.

"Nya…" Uryuu snuggled closer. His knee rubbed against between Ichigo's legs accidentally making the carrot top jump. He bit his bottom lip while trying to control himself but the innocent hybrid wasn't helping.

He held on to the cat's shoulders and pulled him away. "It's late Uryuu." He smiled at him. "Lets go to bed." Uryuu nodded and stood up with Ichigo. Hey then walked to the bedroom got changed and crawled into bed.

--s2--

"Eh…" Ichigo's toes curled on the tiles of the washroom floor. He panted as silently as he could. The last thing he needed was for his new pet to hear him and come asking what was he was doing.

He sat on the edge of the tub stroking himself to get rid of the pressure that built down in his lower half. Being close to Uryuu was getting harder for him and he didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold himself off. He covered his mouth with his other hand as he closed his eyes tightly. Tilting his head up he felt his climax nearing.

He stiffened when he heard the door open with a squeak. Of course he couldn't stop now, being so close. Uryuu stared at him as he finished himself off. White, hot and sticky cum covered his stomach and chest. Some even go up to his face. He blushed deeply noticing that Uryuu was still watching.

He hid his member with his hands. "Uryuu… could you lea--" Before he could finish his sentence Uryuu was in front of him on his knees. The hybrid leaned over and took a small lick of the cum on his stomach. "U-Uryuu--"

Uryuu made a face and rubbed his tongue on his teeth tempting to get rid of the taste. Ichigo chuckled slightly. "Come on, back to bed, I'll be there in a few moments." Uryuu meowed and stood up. He walked out the door and Ichigo was once again alone.

"Damn it…" He began stroking again. "He just had to go and do that didn't he…"

--s2--

Hoped you liked it xD next time: SCHOOL XD that's bound to be fun xD see ya then


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for having this chapter be sooooooo long to take to make. Things happened in life that gave this story no meaning to me and I stopped writing it. I looked over some of your reviews and then I got a messaged from a reader that gave me enough boost to continue this story~ Thank you everyone~ ^_^

-s2-

Ichigo opened his eyes at the soft sound of the radio. He had set his clock to turn on the radio at seven o'clock so he could get ready for school. He groaned and flung a lazy arm at the clock. After five tries Ichigo finally hit the "OFF" button and the annoying voices of the DJ disappeared. He sat up slowly and stretched, giving a satisfied sound when he felt a bone in his back crack. He then sighed. "School just has to be in the morning…" He murmured as he yawned.

He was about to get out of bed when he felt something beside him shuffle. He looked over with tired eyes and noticed that Uryuu was snuggled up on the other side of the bed. "How did I not feel you get in bed…?" he asked, not expecting an answer from his sleeping cat. He reached over and patted Uryuu's head. Uryuu gave a soft mew at the action and stretched his arms out like a normal cat would. Afraid that he had woken up his adorable pet Ichigo retracted his hand. Uryuu kneaded the bedding and one of his clawed hands found the pillow Ichigo had been lying on. Attracted by the warmth of the pillow, Uryuu brought it close to him while curling up in a ball. Ichigo smiled at the sight. Uryuu was too innocent for his own good, and it drove Ichigo crazy.

The carrot top got up and dressed in his school uniform. He then went to brush his teeth and started to make himself a bowl of cereal when he remembered something. "Uryuu…" He whispered. "He can't stay here alone. Who knows what will happen." Ichigo thought about what to do. He could have someone come and cat sit for him, but who? Everyone he knew was going to school. Except…

Ichigo grabbed the phone and pressed in some numbers. He listened to it ring a few times before a voice answered. "Renji." Ichigo said. "It's Ichigo."

"Why are you calling me so early in the GOD DAMN MORNING!"

Ichigo pulled the phone away from him to avoid ear damage from Renji's yelling. "Shut up will ya!" Ichigo yelled back. "I need a favour from you."

"Uh… now?"

"Yes, now!" Ichigo rolled his eyes slightly. He was starting to believe that this was a bad idea. "I need you to look after Uryuu for me while I'm at school."

"Oh?" Ichigo heard the change of attitude in his hot headed friend.

"You are the only one that I know is free. Since you graduated, surprisingly… last year." Ichigo explained. "I want you to be good around him! He could be a little skittish from the other day with you."

"What do you mean by 'I know that you're free' shit?" Renji's mood changed again. "I can have things to do! For all you know I can have a girl with me as we speak."

Ichigo chuckled a little. "Yeah, right. Are you going to do it or not?"

Renji growled over the phone. "Yeah, I'll come over and watch him… I'll hit you for laughing when I get there too!"

"'Kay. Hurry up though." Ichigo hung up the phone and ate his breakfast.

-s2-

Renji arrived in fifteen minutes. When Ichigo opened the door for him the first thing the red head did was punch Ichigo straight in the face. "Hi." He said with a grin. "Where's the hybrid?"

Ichigo rubbed his right cheek. "If you do anything to him I'm going to kick your ass." He glared hard before grabbing his school bag.

Renji held his hand up in a mocking surrender. "Yea, yea. Where is he?"

"He's asleep in my room." Ichigo told him.

"Ohhh?" Renji's grin turned to a cocky smile. "Things got a little kinky last night?"

Ichigo kicked Renji hard in the gut for that. "No!" he lied. "And if anything _did _happen it wouldn't be any of your business." Ichigo took a step out his door. "Watch over him, make him meals, and DO NOT touch him!" Ichigo pointed a warning finger at him. "Unless he's about to stick his tail in the toaster or anything like that you are not to touch him. Got it?"

"Yes, yes!" Renji said with annoyance. "Go to school already." He closed the door and watched through the peep hole until Ichigo finally left.

Renji locked the door. "Might as well watch something until the kitty wakes up."

-s2-

Uryuu's ear twitched at the sound of the TV. His highly sensitive nose sniffed Ichigo's scent on the pillow he held close to his chest. His eyes opened a bit and sat up in bed. He rubbed his right eye lightly before grabbing his glasses and literally crawling out of bed.

Uryuu moved out of the room still on all fours and made his way to the living room. "Ichigo-nya…" He called tiredly. He looked towards the couch to see someone who was no Ichigo. Instead it was the red headed man he saw with the group that Ichigo took him to before. He was watching something on the television that had someone moaning.

The hybrid watched the red head's lips move to a smile at what he was watching. It got Uryuu curious. Crawling over he looked at what was going on the television. Two men were naked on a bed doing things Uryuu didn't understand. Something about the show, though, it made Uryuu unable to look away. He was distracted so much by the weird show that he didn't notice the house guest staring at him.

The television was turned off and Uryuu couldn't help but pout. He mewed and turned to face the man who had turned off the power. "Meow…!" Uryuu was displeased.

Renji however couldn't stop staring at the hybrid. The torn pajamas on the cat had proven much better entertainment than the gay porn he was just watching. _'__What is this?__'_ Renji thought angrily. _'__Did he purposely put him in torn up clothes to taunt me?__'_

Uryuu was staring at him for a while. He eventually stood up and went to the kitchen in search of food. Renji was in too much shock to move. His mind raced with erotic positions he could have Uryuu in. _'__That would be- NO! Ichigo said not to touch him! Stop think, Renji! Stop thinking now!__'_ He glanced up towards the kitchen where Uryuu had vanished behind the walls.

He heard mewing. _'__He__'__s probably hungry.__'_ Renji hummed. He got up and followed the hybrid to the kitchen and found him trying to get the box of mini wheat's from the top of the cupboard. Renji watched as his claws tapped the box that was just a millimeter out of his reach. The cat started to jump for it and before neither of them knew it, the box fell out and crashed to the floor.

"Ah, shit…" Renji cursed at the scattered mini wheat's. "Ichigo won't be happy if we leave it there…" At this Uryuu's ears lowered. He had a sorry expression with tears in his bright blue eyes to complete the heart breaking face. Renji had to think of something quick. "I-it's alright thought! We'll get it cleaned up. Here," He crouched down and picked up the box that was now empty. "Let's clean up, okay?" He began scooping up the fallen mini wheat's and putting them into the box.

Uryuu watched Renji pick up the cereal. He then nodded and helped out. Once they were done they threw the cereal into the garbage can. Uryuu was still upset with his mistake and Renji felt a pull in his chest that told him to do something about that sad face.

"How about we go and buy a new box?" Renji asked. Uryuu looked up at him; he didn't fully understand what Renji had said. "Uh…" Renji bit his lip. "Get a new one. You know… buying stuff?" Uryuu turned away from him and went to the fridge. He had given up trying to understand Renji.

Renji huffed. "Okay, then." He threw his arms up and slapped them at his sides. "This is going to be harder than I thought..." He's gaze fell on Uryuu's tail that waved back and forth behind the fridge door. "How about some toast?"

-s2-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"AH!"

The fire alarm was going off. Uryuu got frightened by the sound and ran off to hide somewhere while Renji got a chair and tied to disable the noisy safety devise. Renji cursed until he finally got it off. Smoke filled the kitchen air, all which came from the small toaster. The Toast popped up, burnt so black it could no longer be called toast.

The red head sighed. "I can't even make toast…" He then noticed the missing hybrid. Renji groaned. "The alarm scared the crap out of him… I better find him."

He started his search in the living room. After that he went to Ichigo's room where he found him hiding in the closet. "Hey, it's okay now." Renji called. Uryuu simply stared at him. "Come on out, the alarm is off." He reached out to pat Uryuu on the head. His fingers brushed a few pieces of hair when Uryuu's claws came up and scratched Renji's arm. "Ow!" Renji pulled his hand back and looked at the blood that began to pool around the cut. "That hurt you little-!"

"Ichigo-nya!" Uryuu yelled. Renji could see that he was just scaring the cat more than he already was.

"Ichigo isn't here right now." Renji explained. "He's at school."

"Ichigo-nya…!" Uryuu was close to tears now.

Renji huffed heavily. _'__Think, Renji, think!__'_He saw Uryuu's leash sitting on the dresser behind the hybrid. "Why don't we go visit Ichigo?" He picked up the leash and showed it to Uryuu.

A few tears escaped Uryuu's eyes as he peeked up his gentle blue eyes to meet his Renji's hard ember ones. He then looked at the blue leash. "Ichigo-nya…?"

Renji nodded. "Yeah…" Slowly, afraid that Uryuu would scratch him again if he approached him too quickly, he latched the leash on the hybrid's collar. "Come on, we'll go see Ichigo."

Uryuu watched Renji carefully as he latched on the leash. A smile came to his face as he hugged Renji gently. The red head was confused by this action for a moment and in return he awkwardly patted Uryuu's head. _'__He__'__s adorable… damn Ichigo is a lucky bastard…__'_

-s2-

OK~ There we go, next chapter: Uryuu Goes to School~!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people~

Enjoy this chapter ^_^

-s2-

Ichigo sat in the boring classroom as his teacher rambled on about something he didn't care about. Ever since he walked into the school he was wondering how Uryuu was doing with Renji, and hoping the red head wasn't harassing him. With a sigh he looked down at his book and tired to find where they were to read from the pages, but images of an upset Uryuu bugged him.

_'Why do I feel so uneasy...?'_ He thought to himself. _'I'm sure Renji is doing fine with him... maybe... shit... I can't concentrate like this...' _

After two periods of this the lunch bell rung. Ichigo saw his friends but he had to check on Uryuu first, before he went insane. He found a quiet place and punched in his number. One ring... two rings... three rings... four- "Hey, you reached Ichigo Kurosaki. If you leave your name-"

"Damn it!" Ichigo hung up his phone and tried again. No answer. "Where are you, Renji?"

After trying to call a few more times Ichigo gave up and started to walk out of the school. "If that bastard placed one finger on him, I'm going to rip his arms off..." He murmured as he walked out only to find Uryuu's smiling face before he was hugged. "W-what...?"

"Hey, Ichigo..." Renji mumbled. "He wanted to see you so we came here to visit."

"Ichigo-nya!" Uryuu rubbed his face into Ichigo's chest. He then pointed at Renji and mewed angrily. "Nya!"

Ichigo looked up at Renji. "What...? What did he do?" He questioned. Uryuu tried to answer him but Ichigo didn't speak cat so he couldn't catch a single word the hybrid was saying. "Why is he frustrated?"

Renji scratched the back of his neck. "He's probably mad at me because I set off the fire alarm."

"You did WHAT?" Ichigo growled at Renji. "What did you do to my apartment?"

"Calm down!" Renji bellowed back. "Everything is fine. I badly burnt the toast and it set off the alarm." He looked down at Uryuu. "Poor thing went to hide in your closet, cried and scratched me. Then we came here since you would have a better handle with him."

Glancing at Uryuu he blinked. "You couldn't change his clothes at least?" Uryuu was still in the torn up PJ's that he had on last night. "If he didn't know better, I'm sure he would be scratching you a lot more."

"Shut up! I was already cut once I was not planning to get more! He seemed fine with those so whatever." He huffed and passed the leash to Ichigo. "Here, you can take him now."

The carrot top gave Renji a disbelief expression. "You think I can take him now?" He gave the leash back. "I still have two more classes to attend to. I can't have him with me." He patted Uryuu's head. "How about you and Renji go to the park?"

Uryuu's face lit up and nodded, but Renji thought otherwise. "I'm not taking him to the park!" He told Ichigo.

"Oh?" Ichigo frowned. "Then how about somewhere to eat. Since you can't cook if your life depended on it I'm sure my pet is starving." Renji groaned. "Take him to get some food." Ichigo tossed his bag filled with school books over his shoulder. "And no fast foods. He needs something healthy, Renji." After waving to Uryuu and telling him to be good, he went back into the school.

Renji watched as Ichigo left and eventually turned around and left with Uryuu. "Come on, we better not make your master angry or else I'm dead..."

"Nya...?" Uryuu mewed and followed beside Renji. "M-mast...er?" He sounded out. "Master...?"

Renji froze. That little voice saying something like that was just too sexy for him. "U-uh... Yeah. Ichigo is your master." He had a feeling that Uryuu learning the word master was going to bite him in the butt when they hybrid repeats it to Ichigo.

Uryuu smiled and tugged on the leash, pulling Renji in the way towards home. Renji was a little confused. "I thought I was going to take you out for food." Uryuu mewed and Renji just went with it. "I guess you would have some of your cat food at home."

-s2-

The day went slowly for the red head. He managed to feed Uryuu and now he was sitting on the couch waiting for the time to go by. Uryuu sat beside Renji, staring at him with big blue eyes and mewed at him every now and then. Renji finally sighed and looked over at the hybrid. "I know... You're bored. I am too..."

"Nya..." Uryuu got off the couch and searched around the living room. He went over to the television and sat in front of it as if expecting for it to turn on. Renji watched him carefully and picked up remote. He clicked the power button, chuckling a bit when Uryuu jumped slightly at the sudden noise of a commercial. "Nya~" He mewed.

Renji flipped the channels for a while until Uryuu meowed and looked behind him at the red head. Renji stared at the screen and saw that Uryuu wanted to watch some sort of pet show about training dogs. "Okay then... I guess it's better than nothing..."

Ichigo came home after another two hours. "I'm home!" He called and soon enough he had Uryuu running up to him. "Uryuu, calm do-whoa!" Uryuu had tackled him to the floor with a loud thump. Renji went over and smirked.

"You know, Ichigo," He sighed and got his shoes on so he could leave. "You could have waited for me to exit the building before you got all kinky with your pet."

"Shut up, Renji..." He blushed slightly. "You know right well that Uryuu just jumped on me..." He patted Uryuu's head as he got up. "Thanks for taking care of him though. He wasn't any trouble, was he?"

With a shake of his head, Renji answered. "Nope, after he saw you he was pretty easy going." He walked out the door and waved a good bye. "If you need me to take care of him again... I don't mind if you call me."

"Thanks, Renji." Ichigo smiled.

"Master!" Uryuu smiled as well.

Ichigo stared down at the hybrid for a moment. "M-master...? Where did you-" He looked to see Renji completely gone. "RENJI!"

-s2-

Very short chapter O-o' Sorry... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though!


End file.
